


Feral Fuck Friends

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Humor, Not much plot but some, Overstimulation, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, at least I think it's funny, dwight unknowingly saves myers' asshole from total annihilation, ghostface dies repeatedly, he nut and she just keep goin, technically, they don't talk and the masks stay on, when he brings you dudes to horribly axe murder <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The killers all find themselves in a realm together. It's an uneasy living arrangement, but Anna eventually finds she is growing fond of one of her silent companions. He would make a good mate.AKA something of a shitpost of an idea that no one ever asked for which somehow got way too many words dumped into it and handled mildly seriously. If you ignore my terrible sense of humor.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Michael Myers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally write het and it's whatever the fuck this is

It was strange, when Anna first met the other killers.

She’d been running the Entity’s trials for a while, and was accustomed to the routine. She’d howled in rage when the last survivor slipped out the hatch, and the fog consumed her, then was surprised to find herself taken from the cornfield to a forest, but it wasn’t _her_ forest. Anna looked around, wondering if this was another trial. She hefted an axe and began the hunt.

She spotted a figure crouched in the woods. Shrouded in dark wearing a strange white mask that was stretched into some sort of twisted scream. Though he was crouched in the grass like prey, she knew the stance of a predator when she saw one. Still, she wasn’t about to pass up a clear shot. 

The figure let out a screech of pain as a hatchet cleaved into its shoulder, much as she would expect out of a survivor, only instead of running away, the figure lunged, the glint of a knife reflecting in the moonlight. Anna dodged the knife, and brought her axe down on the figure’s back. He let out a shout, tumbling to the ground, cursing and groaning. Anna promptly hefted the man over her shoulder, looking around for a hook. If this was another trial, at least it was off to a good start. 

The closest hook was annoyingly far away, but Anna made it before the man could wiggle out of her grasp. He let out another howl of pain as she impaled him on the hook, followed by a string of obscenities. Anna ignored it, hefting her axe and looking around, but quickly her brow furrowed. Strange. She couldn’t see the auras of any generators. Or even the dimly flashing lights above them. This was different from a standard trial…

“Get me off of this you _stupid bitch,_ ” the hooked man spat. Anna blinked, turning around, baring her teeth at the insult. The survivors rarely _talked._ Just whimpered and screamed. Then another strange thing struck her. The man wasn’t speaking Russian, but she understood him clearly. Though Anna herself forgot how to speak long ago.

The man scrambled at the hook, trying to heft his way off, the profanity growing angrier and filtheir with every failed attempt. “SHIT- How do those bastards _do_ this?” he whined, temporarily giving up as Anna stared impassively. Then she noticed something else strange. He’d flailed and struggled so hard and so long, surely the Entity should have claimed him by now, or be well on its way to. But it hadn’t even started to appear at the base of the hook, there was no sign of its spiked limbs erupting from the ground to claim her sacrifice. 

The Huntress looked around again, puzzled. What strange sort of challenge was this? She still couldn’t find any generators, but instead she saw a new shape among the trees. This one also bore a white mask, but of a different design, more human. And he was large, standing tall and square, staring at them. She carefully sized him up. Slinging him over her shoulder would be more difficult, but still manageable. Regardless, Anna didn’t ready an axe. He didn’t have the aura of prey, though he didn’t seem poised to strike either. He was unafraid of her, watching the scene unfold before him perhaps with curiosity? It was difficult to say. 

Another figure made its way through the forest towards them. This one tall and slender. As she approached, it seemed she would be quite beautiful, if she wasn’t rotting. And didn’t smell like a pile of rabbit carcases someone had thrown up on. 

“So, this is what the ruckus is...Interesting.”

“What the fuck are you supposed to be?” the hooked man hissed, still weakly trying to pull himself off the hook. The slender woman just hummed, not dignifying him with a response.

Slowly, more and more monsters assembled, drawn to the commotion. No one made any effort to help him, despite his continued, loud protestations. Eventually, a group of relatively small masked individuals approached, laughing and pointing at his predicament. After talking among themselves for a bit, one each grabbed one of his legs.

“What are you doing! That’s not how this-AAHHHGGG-” he yelled as they lifted him towards the tip...then simply let him slide back down, sending him swinging worse than his own efforts had. 

The group grew and grew, the ranks filled with towering monsters, hunched abominations and everything in between. Anna felt her hackles rise. She did not like being around this many people. She clutched her axe, eyeing each in turn. She could take them all individually, she felt certain, but the whole group? Not that there was any guarantee they’d band against her, but starting hostilities didn’t seem...wise. 

Anna started sliding back into the woods, clutching her axe as more monsters were drawn to the commotion. Eventually one of the little masked ones slid a knife into the hooked man’s neck. A black mist enveloped him and he disappeared. Only to reappear mere minutes later uninjured, if still bloodied. 

“C’mere you fuckers-” he hissed, raising his knife and charging after the gang, who scattered like rats, laughing the whole way. 

With some discussion among those willing or able to talk, it seemed obvious that they were all the Entity’s chosen. Though why they were suddenly in the same place was unclear. 

An uneasy truce fell over the group. They had plenty of survivors to kill to sate their bloodlust, and killing each other served no purpose. While it chafed having so many in her territory, eventually Anna got used to having fellow wolves in her pack. She didn’t mind most of them. Except the “Ghost Face”. He wasn’t so much a wolf as a buzzing pest that wouldn’t leave well enough alone. 

Some of the others socialised, but Anna mostly kept to herself, with no ability or desire to converse with the others. Though eventually she found herself spending more and more time with another mute of the pack, simply sitting in silence near a crackling fire, warding off the cold, waiting for their next trial. The man with a white mask that covered his whole head. 

She started finding herself liking the man. He spent much of his time outside of trials just silently watching the others. He wielded what she recognized as a kitchen knife. Smart. Practical. Multipurpose, like her axes. She also liked the shape of him, large and broad and not twisted like the others. Anna felt he must also enjoy her company, or at least be indifferent to it. He never left when she’d join him at the fire. Occasionally he would join her. The others mostly ignored him, the way they mostly ignored Anna.

The new realm the Entity provided for them all to live in was larger than a trial map, but not boundless. There were gates, like the ones the survivors escaped through, that connected different areas. A thick woodland would change into a swamp or farmland. Though it wasn’t quite large enough that they could all ignore each other and avoid crossing paths. 

One night Anna and her favorite shape sat in amiable silence near a barrel filled with burning scrap, when the obnoxious pest approached. He walked up with a flurry of his ratty garment, and plopped down on the ground cross legged in front of Anna’s companion. 

The man jerked back slightly, but remained seated, silently staring.

“I learned something today!” Ghost Face said cheerfully, wiping his blood covered knife on his knee. He must have just returned from a trial. He pointed the knife at the man. “Your name...is Michael. Michael Myers!” he proclaimed proudly. Anna saw the man tense ever so slightly, it seemed the pest was telling the truth. Michael. That was a pretty name. 

“Such a normal name. Have what? A Babalonian priestess, a literal interdimensional monster. And Mikey from Illinois,” he said with a laugh, reaching out to pat Michael’s shoulder. “Aren’t you going to ask me how I found out? Ohh, wait, you don’t talk. Probably don’t think either. Bet you’re dumber than Bubba. Who knows how some mute idiot like you made his way out of the mental hospital. I can’t imagine. Must not have had top notch people working there, you know?”

Anna growled, getting to her feet. The shape- Michael seemed to spare her a glance, though it was always hard to tell, then continued staring at the pest, who continued his...pestering. 

“You know, being some kind of mute is one thing in this crowd. I don’t know, maybe under that mask you got a cut out tongue, lips sewn shut or something. But you? You and your giant girlfriend here, I’m starting to think you’re both just too stupid to talk-”

That was the final straw. Anna growled as she hefted an axe and swung. The pest didn’t even have a chance to react or cry out as the blade sank into his neck, nearly severing his head, which flopped limply to the side held by a band of flesh and tendons. Michael barely reacted as a spray of blood splashed across his white mask, though as Anna picked up the twitching, rapidly dying pest and dumped him head first into the fire barrel, he made a sound Anna was fairly certain was a soft, huffed laugh.

Anna beamed with pride, settling back on the ground, only closer to _Michael_ this time than she usually did. The two sat in amiable silence, the smell of blood thick in the air as the fog crawled forward and consumed the body, leaving them once again peacefully alone.

* * *

Anna howled in rage as the last survivor ran out the gate. She hurled a hatchet but the Entity’s spikes blocked it, letting her prey run free, whooping and laughing, taunting her. All four of them! All four escaped her grasp. She’d barely gotten two on hooks and both made their way back down. She was bruised from so many pallets hitting her, and one cheeky bastard kept blinding her with a flashlight. She was still seeing spots!

The fog enveloped her, transporting her back to what had become her home. She shrieked in rage again. She didn’t want to be _returned,_ she wanted another try! She had to prove herself! 

“Jesus bitch, what’s got your panties in a twist?” the Pest’s voice grated on her ears like rusty nails. Anna roared, spinning on him and hurling a hatchet. The man swore and ducked, the hatchet sailing harmlessly by. The Pest started to laugh as Anna screeched furiously again, pulling out another hatchet as the Pest wisely started to run away.

He didn’t make it far, however, plowing into the broad chest of a tall, silent figure. Anna saw the flash Michael’s knife even from a distance, decisive and swift, followed by sputtering and gurgling. 

A few moments later, Michael had the Pest hoisted over his shoulder, marching him to Anna. He dropped the squirming man at her feet, and the Pest began frantically trying to crawl away. Anna roared, kicking him onto his back, before slamming her axe between is obnoxious, stupid masked eyes. She planted her foot on his corpse as she worked her axe free of his thick skull, and struck him again, sending arcing sprays of blood and viscera as she swung her axe, turning his chest cavity into a pulp, until once again the fog coiled around his body, taking him away.

Anna straightened, and started to laugh, dripping in blood. She looked up to Michael who stood silently as usual looking only mildly spattered from the ordeal, and smiled. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks, and butterflies in her stomach. She knew she liked him for a reason. No one had ever done something so sweet for her before.

As the days stretched on, Anna set up her territory in a corner of one of the woodland areas. The others more or less respected it--except for the Pest and occasionally the pack of teenagers. Though the latter she thought of more as ill-behaved pups than something deserving of an axe between the eyes. Not that she spared them her wrath. Pups still needed to learn, after all. 

She, of course, made an exception for Michael. He didn’t come by often, but when he did, she didn’t have a hatchet ready for him. He seemed to recognize the courtesy. 

She found Michael had an excellent eye for interesting things to stalk. He was quiet and stealthy for one so large. Anna frequently would approach when she found him somewhere staring, checking to see what he was looking at. He didn’t seem to mind, so long as she refrained from humming. 

One such evening she found Michael standing outside of a dilapidated shack, staring in through the window. Anna approached quietly, coming to stand beside him. There were muffled cries coming from inside the cabin, which was strange. Fights were...relatively infrequent. And usually short lived. Not to mention Michael seemed more agitated than usual, or at least his breathing was heavier.

Anna was startled by what she saw. Inside, the tall rotting woman lay on a gore covered table, her legs thrown up over the shoulders of the Pyramid Head, clutching the side of the table and moaning as he thrust his cock into her. Anna swallowed thickly. She’d seen plenty of animals mate, but hadn’t witnessed the act among many humans, and certainly hadn’t participated herself. But what she had glimpsed in the past left her curious and agitated. Leaving her probing at her genitals, huffing and moaning into her bed.

She felt flush under her mask, her nethers tingling as she watched. The rotting woman arched her back, wrapping her legs around Pyramid Head as he pounded into her harder, his hands clasped on her slender hips, keeping her from sliding away on the mess. 

Not long later, with a grunt and a few last jerking snap of his hips, Pyramid Head stopped his thrusts and pulled away, leaving the woman panting on the table, her legs dangling over the side, as she chuckled, humming with satisfaction. 

Anna whined softly, half consciously groping herself, disappointed the show was over. Anna glanced at her companion who still stood staring through the window. Her eyes slid down his coveralls, a smile coming to her lips when she saw the tent at his groin, an idea coming to her. 

Anna grabbed Michael by the arm. He let out a soft confused grunt as she started pulling him into the woods. Though with the scene before them over, he soon gave up resisting and followed. 

Once they’d arrived in her dark, heavily wooded corner, Anna stopped. Initiating mating seemed like a simple affair among animals, once the strutting and preening was over. Michael proved himself a worthy mate when he delivered the Pest to her to be destroyed. So now it was simply a matter of showing her availability, right?

He stood watching as Ana undid her pants. She shucked them off and kicked them aside, her eyes lingering on the bulge in his coveralls. She turned around, kneeling in the soft dirt and leaning forward on all fours, her pussy in the air, thrust at him, waving it hopefully enticingly as she looked over her shoulder at him with a throaty purr. There was a pause, and Anna felt worry growing in her that her advances were being rejected, until she heard the long zipper of Michael’s coveralls coming undone.

Anna bit her lip in anticipation, whining and squeezing her eyes shut as Michael dropped to his knees behind her, one large hand roughly grasping her hip. She felt the head of his cock line up at her entrance only briefly before he thrust in. All the way in. Anna let out a barking cry of pain as he speared into her, her hole burning at the abrupt intrusion. She started trying to squirm away, growling, but he grabbed the nape of her neck, pushing her into the ground, her mask grinding into the dirt.

On the one hand, it hurt, and if she put up a real fight she was confident she could buck him off. On the other hand, the feeling of his immense cock inside her was making her head spin, despite the burning stretch. He was so much larger than anything she’d put inside herself, but the pain seemed to only make her desire spiral even more. Her twitching vagina also seemed to grow accustomed to the intrusion with every passing moment.

He set a harsh pace with long, violent thrusts. Anna was fixated on the feeling of his cock sliding deep inside of her before pulling almost all the way out, only to snap in again. It filled her, it hurt, it hit something undeniable deep inside that sent waves of pleasure through her and goosebumps down her arm. Soon her growls of pain and protest turned to howls of pleasure as she bucked back into him.

Michael let go of her neck, placing both hands on his hips for better leverage, the snap of his hips even more punishing than before. She felt her pleasure building, her voice choked to whimpers of pleasure as she felt his cock grow harder, his thrusts growing more persistent before he slammed into her a few last times with a muffled grunt. He paused for a moment, catching his breath before he unceremoniously pulled out, a trail of their juices wetting Anna’s thighs.

Anna growled, dismayed it was already over. Before Michael could put his cock away or stand she turned on him, tackling him to the ground. He let out a grunt, seemingly too startled to fight back, that was until Anna lined herself up and mounted him again. 

He wasn’t as hard as before, but hard enough. Anna purred a satisfied moan feeling his cock inside her again, while Michael let out an alarmed if muffled cry, starting to try to push her away. Anna growled, grabbing his wrists and pushing them into the dirt as she started riding his cock relentlessly. She was so damn close, this wasn’t over until she was satisfied, damnit. 

He continued to struggle and flail, making more sounds than Anna’d ever heard him make, with his muffled grunts and wordless cries of protest as he tried to fight her off. The way it made his cock jerk around inside her only fueled Anna’s arousal as she kept up her pace. His breathing was frantic and ragged as he fought, occasional confused moans slipping through. His cock seemed to firm up again inside her as Anna finally toppled over the edge, her pussy clamping down on him as she came with a cry. Michael let out another almost pained groan, his hips snapping up into her as she felt his cock pulse and twitch inside her again.

Anna smiled broadly as she caught her breath, before she rose off of him, his cock sliding out of her, flopping limply onto his stomach. He remained on the ground, chest still heaving, breathing so hard his mask expanded and sucked in as he panted. Anna flopped on the ground next to him, nuzzling into his shoulder with a contented purr, her pussy aching but deeply satisfied. It was a good evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now what we've all been waiting for.....

Anna almost couldn’t decide which pleasure she enjoyed more. The thrill of the hunt and sacrificing every last survivor, or fucking Michael. 

Anna grew worried after that first mating, as she didn’t see Michael for a few days. He could be hard to track when he wanted to be. But eventually he showed himself at a burning barrel, taking his now customary place next to Anna. A few days after that, he found her camped out in her corner of the woods, and marched up to her. He grabbed her by the waist and undid her pants, thrusting his fingers inside of her before she had time to even get on the ground for him. She moaned in delight at the feeling of his digits probing around inside her, even if they were a little dry and harsh going in.

He got better about letting her get her pleasure first. Though sometimes he came early, and she rode him until she was through as he fought and squirmed under her. Sometimes she felt certain he was doing it on purpose, playing with himself as he played with her, barely making it a few dozen thrusts before it was over, and she was forced to ride him to finish herself off.

Life continued as usual, only with the addition of having fairly regular sex. One evening Anna found herself bored and alone. She wasn’t sure if Michael was off in a trial having fun or just being reclusive, so she wandered the various grounds. She found herself in a marshland. Not her favorite environment, but by the same token she couldn’t remember who _did_ enjoy such a place. 

Muffled grunts rang out from a nearby shack, and Anna quietly approached, her curiosity piqued. It was two men she didn’t know terribly well. A fellow hunter, like herself, only one who liked to set traps, and the other a man who could turn almost completely invisible with a bell. The latter stood half bent over, his hands braced against a wall, skinny legs spread, grunting and moaning while the former thrust his cock into his tiny, withered ass.

Anna stared through the net draped window, her mouth falling open. From the sounds the two were making, it seemed like both were having a delightful time of it. She didn’t know men could be on the receiving end and _enjoy_ it. She always felt bad for Michael, knowing how good it felt to have his cock in her, that she couldn’t reciprocate the experience for him…

Not to mention the thought of him bent over and moaning as she thrust into him made her skin flush hot and her nethers tingle. If only she had a cock. 

Or maybe, just maybe, if she was clever about it, she _could_ have a cock!

But for now, she watched the two, licking her lips. If only she could show Michael. She felt sure he’d enjoy spying on them as well. He did so much enjoy his spying. She slid her hand down her pants with a smile. This was giving her all sorts of ideas.

* * *

Anna sat in her cabin, whittling away at her newest project. With a little ingenuity, she’d devised an excellent way to show Michael just how good it felt to have a cock inside. Her ingenuity was how she wound up with a cabin of her own, after all.

It was small, tiny even, and took weeks to cobble her new home together, occasionally swiping tools and materials from trials, and of course cutting down trees. It was labor intensive, and while other shacks existed, they weren’t in _her_ territory. Not to mention they stank of the other killers. 

Anna looked up from her work, sniffing the air as the mouthwatering smell of cooked meat drifted by. A few moments later she spotted a girl with brightly colored hair, Susie, holding a large wooden bowl and standing in her doorway. Recently, Anna had begun to interact with Susie more, even allowing her into her territory. Anna always liked little girls, even if Susie was a little old. But Anna appreciated her killer instinct. And hair. She was very jealous of her hair. 

“Hey, Bunny! Bubba made some _amazing_ barbecue. I’m like...really not sure how he got it? I think it might be Bill? But like I don’t know how that works? Like I’ve smuggled things out of trials but not a whole survivors. Maybe he cut off a leg or something? It doesn’t matter...anyway, thought I’d bring you some!”

Anna smiled, setting aside her project as Susie stepped inside. She took the bowl, looking inside curiously, finding tender chunks of meat, lightly slathered in some kind of sauce. She dug in with her fingers and stuffed some in her mouth. The tender meat practically melted on her tongue. She let out a surprised squeal of delight as Susie laughed.

“Good, isn’t it? Might have to like start taking chunks back more often if Bubba can do that. Joey fucking threw up when he realized it was human. And he calls me a pussy…”

Anna growled at that, but Susie shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, he’s just dumb like that. Hey, what are you working on?” she asked, picking up the carving. It was taking shape quite nicely, though still rough and far from finished, it was obvious what it was. Susie laughed. “Oh? I know what this is. Dang, and here I thought Michael was keeping you pretty busy...”

Anna blinked, freezing with her fresh bite of meat and fingers still in her mouth, staring at Susie. She started slowly chewing her food, her face flushing, suddenly feeling sheepish. She hadn’t really put much thought into the others opinions of her...activities.

“What? Was it supposed to be a secret? I mean. Everyone knows you guys are doin’ it. You almost always do it outside and you _literally_ started howling one time.”

Anna smiled and chuckled, that was a good round. 

“So, your boy toy not taking care of you good enough?”

Anna blinked again, shaking her head. She picked up the wooden cock and placed it above her crotch, pointed out like her very own penis. Susie squealed in delight and clapped her hands. 

“I like your style! You want to strap him?”

Anna tilted her head. Strap?

“You know, fuck him in the ass with a strap on. God, I did that to...uh...like it doesn’t matter. Point is, it was so hot. Here though, I used this one that had kinda two? I mean, you gotta make it like…” she started pantomiming with her hands, then eventually gave up and grabbed a stick, sketching it out on the dirt. It was a brilliant design, two sides, and equipped with a belt to help hold it better in place. Anna felt confident she could make it, even if it meant scrapping her current project. But it seemed a worthwhile endeavor.

“And Babe? Might want to take it easy on him and whittle it down a little more? This is...huge. If he’s never had anything, y’know. Up there?” Susie said with a laugh, picking up the work in progress. Anna pursed her lips. She never understood Susie calling her “babe” if either of them was the baby, it was _clearly_ her. But she didn’t seem to mean it like that. She was also a bit dismayed by the suggestion. Having something huge in her felt good, shouldn’t it be the same for him? But Susie seemed knowledgeable on the subject.

“And get some lube.”

Anna blinked at her again, tilting her head. Lube?

Susie looked back at her expression, dismayed. “Don’t you know about lube? I mean I guess I don’t know where you’d get some but like...at least use...I guess Bubba might have something for cooking, but man, I wouldn’t want to try and ask him...He gets so weird about people touching his stuff. Shit. I don’t know. Like maybe just a whole lot of spit…?”

Anna frowned, but she supposed it made sense, shoving dry things in didn’t always feel great.

“Oh! And definitely don’t let Danny see it. You’ll _never_ hear the end of it…”

Anna nodded. Probably a good suggestion...hopefully the Pest wouldn’t be stupid enough to go poking around _her_ cabin. But she knew he would try eventually. The Pest couldn’t ever leave well enough alone.

Anna pitched her first draft into a burn barrel, and found a new piece of wood to try again, with Susie’s improved design. Such a clever girl.

Sure enough, not more than two days later, Anna returned more or less triumphant from a trial---three out of four wasn’t bad, damn hatch--only to have her mood ruined seeing a familiar flutter of ratty robes around her cabin. She crept up behind him as he dug through the piles of leaves that currently served as her bed, and readied a hatchet. She let it fly, landing a solid hit to his back. She charged forward, and followed up with the back of her axe to his spine, crushing it, leaving him limp from the waist down.

Anna huffed in satisfaction, trying to decide what to do with the pest. Then a brilliant idea came to her. She grabbed him by the ankle, and started dragging him across the forest floor, ignoring his shouts and curses and flailing arms. 

She dragged her cursing prey through a gate to the farm next door, and it didn’t take long to locate her target. Bubba stood next to his fire pit with several rats and a crow skewered, roasting above it. He looked up and waved cautiously as Anna approached. She’d thrown hatchets at him a few times, much to his confusion and distress. It took him a while to learn about her territory, but she bore him no ill will, his blunders seemed innocent. She waved back, and dropped Ghost Face’s foot. She then pulled out her axe, and lopped off a leg.

“You CAN’T be FUCKING SERIOUS?” the man shrieked as Anna popped the shoe off his now severed foot, and shucked away the remaining pant and sock. She walked over to Bubba, holding out the leg, and gesturing to the fire pit. The man put two and two together immediately, giggling and eagerly setting about securing the leg to his spit. 

“I swear to god if you bastard’s eat my legs- STOP,” the Pest cried as Anna swung her axe and severed his other leg, her footsteps squelching in the ever growing pool of blood as she peeled the pant and shoe off the second leg. 

Unfortunately, as Bubba was halfway through preparing the legs, the Pest bled out, his groaning and complaining finally silenced for the moment as fog engulfed him. Unfortunately, the fog engulfed his legs too, leaving both Anna and Bubba howling in frustration and disappointment as the meat disappeared.

Oh well. It was worth a try.

* * *

Susie giggled as she followed the snail trail of blood. She could hear the whistle of the open hatch so close, and yet so far away for poor Dwight.

“I see you…” Susie taunted in a singsong voice, as Dwight picked up the pace as best as he could, grunting in pain as he dragged himself across the ground. 

Just as his fingers brushed the hatch, Susie slammed her knife into his ankle, he let out a cry of pain as she dragged him away. “Not so fast, buddie! I got a question for you. You give me an answer I like, maybe, just maybe I’ll let you go, how’s that?”

“W-what?” Dwight asked, looking back at her, frozen in terror. “Y-yes, uh. A-ask me anything.”

“You got a rubber?”

Dwight blinked at her, looking so confused he forgot to be scared for a moment. “A _what?_ ”

“A rubber. A condom. A prophylactic. You know. A fuckin’ fun time sausage casing.”

“Wha...why?”

“Because you look like the kind of sad dweeb who’d carry one around in their wallet that's why.”

“You shouldn’t carry condoms in your wallet, it destroys them.”

Susie twisted the knife, making Dwight scream. “I KNOW, nerd. I mostly want like the lube. I know a like seven foot tall woman who’s going to totally destroy a dude’s asshole if I can’t find her lube”

Dwight stared at her, open mouthed. Again looking too confused to be scared, or even in pain. 

“So? You have one or not!”

“I-I’m sorry I don’t-”

“Whelp,” Susie said, yanking her knife out of Dwight’s ankle and raising it, before he shouted, holding up his arms.

“WAIT! I HAVE LUBE-”

Susie hesitated, her knife hovering over his chest. “What? Bullshit...”

“It’s true! I’ll give it to you. B-but only if you let me go.”

“Okay...but if you’re fucking with me...I’m skinning you alive.”

“I-I’m not, I swear. I just need to…” Dwight reached out for the medkit he’d dropped as Susie’s knife plunged into his ankle. She raised a skeptical eyebrow. It was a fancier kit, to be sure, but the piece of shit was busy patching up his friends all trial...at least until they all got sacrificed. She had a hard time imagining there was anything left in there. Let alone lube…

He rummaged around for a second, before pulling out a bottle of clear gel. He held it out to Susie with a shaking hand. She took it, brow raised, reading the label with a frown.

“Shit says it’s for burns.”

“I-it’s aloe gel. I-it works as lube too. I mean, I’ve never done it but I’ve heard…” Dwight said, subtly scooching towards the hatch. He froze, smiling nervously as Susie’s eyes shifted back to him. She popped open the bottle and squeezed a bit onto her fingers. Maybe he was telling the truth. It was definitely better than just spit. Or nothing.

She shrugged a shoulder, tucking the bottle away in her hoodie, and tucked her knife back into her boot. “Cool. Still a dweeb, though.”

Dwight laughed nervously, a rictus grin on his face as Susie stepped away. He resumed his frantic scrabble for the hatch, nearly falling face first down it. Susie shook her head, pulling out the bottle to look at it again. Hopefully the Huntress actually bothered to use it…

* * *

Anna beamed proudly at her newly fashioned “strap on” as Susie seemed insistent on calling it. She’d polished the wood to a silky smooth, near mirror sheen. Susie was so impressed with the craftsmanship, that while she was dubious of the wood initially, she asked if Anna would make her one. Anna chuckled. Perhaps. She seemed too young to be mating, though she had implied it was for her own, individual use, which would be reasonable. 

It was smaller than she originally planned, again, on Susie’s suggestion, leaving it maybe on the smaller side of proportional, but still substantial. She giggled, wondering how she looked with her shiny, proud cock jutting from between her legs. 

She pulled her pants back on, squirming and smiling as it moved inside her with the jostling. If she arranged it correctly, she could wear it under her layered clothes without it being particularly noticeable. 

She checked on the “lube” Susie gave her, making sure it was still safely hidden under her newly finished rat pelt pillow. She’d been busy turning her tiny cabin into a home. She even had woven corn husk curtains for her small window, and more importantly, a door that latched from the inside.

Soon enough, Michael re-appeared in the fog drenched in blood. Anna smiled, he must have had an excellent trial. And she was about to make his evening even better. She marched up to him the moment the fog cleared, her excitement growing with every step as the toy moved inside of her, and gently pulled him towards her cabin. He went willingly, thankfully. Sometimes he wasn’t in the mood for interactions after a trial, sometimes he was ready to pound her into the dirt. She was glad to see he was probably leaning towards the latter. 

When they got to the cabin, Anna pulled out a bowl she’d been saving for his return. Bubba made some chili out of crow meat and corn and who knew what else. It was delicious, and she saved some for Michael. She held it out to him with an offering grunt, but he shook his head. Anna frowned and set it aside. Of course, she forgot he couldn’t really eat with the mask on. Well, maybe he’d take it afterwards. She nodded indulgently, putting the bowl near the door, so he wouldn’t forget. 

As she hoped he would be, Michael seemed preoccupied with one thing. He promptly reached for the waistband of her pants, but she stopped him with a grin. She couldn’t spoil the surprise too quickly. She instead reached for the zipper of his coveralls. She had more than one surprise in mind for him today. She’d learned something else she wanted to try. 

Once she had his coveralls opened, and worked his cock free of his underwear, she lowered her face down with a smile. He seemed to flinch away as her mouth got close, but when she gently licked the head of his cock, instead of biting--a reasonable fear--he relaxed a little. The Pig woman had been emphatic that there were “no teeth” involved in this technique. 

She slid his cock into her mouth, gagging as it hit the back of her throat, pulling away, and promptly trying again, until she got a rhythm down where she wasn’t constantly gagging herself. It was an interesting taste. Salty, a little bitter. Perhaps not her favorite thing, but she liked how Michael reacted. She heard his breathing grow heavy under his mask, his large hand coming to grab the back of her neck, urging her on. But she couldn’t have their fun end too early.

He growled in protest when she stopped, his grip hardening to try and push her back down, but she persisted in pulling away, reaching up to his coveralls again, pushing them off his shoulders. She wanted all of him exposed this time. Usually they didn’t bother.

She eyed him hungrily as the garment fell away, and she started pulling on the legs, removing the rest. Michael helped her kick it away, reaching for her shirt. 

With her shirt off, his hands zeroed in on her breasts, squeezing and kneading, one hand taking a painful grip on her nipple. She growled in pain as he pulled on it, while simultaneously a bolt of pleasure shot straight to her throbbing groin, making her moan moments later. Though once he pinched and twisted a little _too_ hard she barked in protest, and headbutted him, sending him reeling backwards.

Anna giggled, reaching for his cock as he pressed his hands to his forehead with a pained groan, still reeling from the blow. She waited until he started recovering a bit before she turned him over, and grabbed his hips, hauling him up on all fours. He let out a confused grunt, still shaking his head, and glanced over his shoulder as she grabbed the lube, and freed her artificial cock from her pants. She squeezed the bottle, sending a violent jet of the clear gel splattering all over her cock, and her bed, and aimed some at Michael’s ass for good measure. He jumped when the cold gel hit him, and started to crawl away before she grabbed his hips, lining herself up with a broad smile.

She pushed the head of her wooden cock against his asshole, breaching it steadily. He let out a yell of protest, starting to try to scramble away, but she grabbed the back of his neck, slamming him down onto her bed, the way he had their first time. She didn’t know what he was complaining about, she was much smaller and much gentler than he was, partly because the artificial cock was a little hard to wield. But oh, she did love how it pushed back into her, and rubbed against her clit.

Anna ground her hips into him, giggling and moaning. He still struggled and thrashed against her weakly. Yes, she remembered the initial discomfort. But he was stronger than this, if he really wanted out of her grasp. Even if her fingers were digging red marks into his skin where she held him down. She was certain he was feeling the pleasure as she had.

She pulled back, easing the cock out of him, before pushing back in again. He let out a muffled grunt, seemingly every muscle tensing. She smiled and did it again, slowly getting the hang of it, clenching her end with her pussy, but thankful for the belt. She loved how it moved against her, inside her, and seeing it slide inside of him. Seeing him bent over in front of her, grunting as she fucked him.

She licked her lips after several more long, delicious strokes, as Michael’s protests lessened. She started letting up her grip on his neck, moving both hands to his hips as she started thrusting in earnest, his grunts slowly turning into moans, his hands clenching at the ratty blankets.

As she kept up her steady rhythm, one of Michael’s hands wandered to his cock, stroking as she thrust into him. Anna’s smile widened, she lost herself in her thrusts, the toy grinding against her and thrusting back inside her, all while pleasuring Michael. Her pussy grew so slick she had trouble controlling the strap on, but she could feel her orgasm building.

Suddenly, Michael groaned into the sheets, his hand growing still and his asshole clenching down on the toy as he came. Anna groaned as well, toppling over the edge as she thrust one last time deep in his twitching hole. She wished she knew what it would feel like to have him clench around her, but the resistance on her toy was hot enough.

She slid the toy out of both herself and Michael, undoing the belt and tossing it aside. He flopped face down on the bed, panting, as Anna settled down next to him with a satisfied purr. She trailed her fingers down his back, a crooked smile on her lips as he lay in his own mess. He seemed to be taking longer to recover than usual, at least aside from the rare occasions she managed to squeeze two orgasms out of him. 

After a time Anna noticed the goosebumps raising on Michael’s arms as he finally caught his breath. It was quite chilly in the cabin, despite their attempts to warm it up, and she’d noticed Michael wasn’t quite as resilient to the cold than she was. Anna grabbed her ratty blanket and pulled it over the both of them. He grunted softly in response, possibly in thanks? As he didn’t make a move to get up. Anna smiled, resting her head on her muscular arm. They hadn’t actually slept together yet. Perhaps tonight was a night for all kinds of firsts. But she was more than happy spending the night keeping her mate warm.


End file.
